Never Leave You Babe
by DLSuperfan
Summary: Hey! New Story I'm new at this so Be Nice , Danny and Lindsay have up's and downs but they get back together And unexpected words come out  I suck at Summary's


**NOTICE! I Don't own these Characters They belong to CBS **

**Enjoy! and review **

**My first one Don't kill me Please! I bad typed person sorry! **

Danny Messer pulled Up at Lindsay Monroe's Home walked in the doors. "Lindsay Open this damn door" Danny said, Banging His Fist against the door. Lindsay heard the noise And went to the door. Danny Go away! Why don't You go to Rikki's And nock her up" She said slipping down and leaning against the door". " I am not leaving Lindsay now open this damn door" He said. She knew he won't leave so she got up and Opened the door, and said Nothing to him. "Hey I thought uh I break the silence " He said Looking at lindsay with his Blue eyes. she looked back at him and gave him a little smile but that's all, then looked back down at her floor .Danny took his hand and placed it on her cheek whipping the tears away from her cheek and whisper's to her "I'm sorry linz". she looked at him and replied to his comment "Im sorry about this Danny ...I'm Leaving". she fold her arms and lowering her head. "what? When?" Danny said to her .

"Tomorrow morning" she said to his face he looked sad and angry at the same time. "Why and where?" He said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I need to get from here Im not wanted here i don't know why i came here in the first time " She said. " Linz please I love you don't leave me I need you ". Lindsay looked at him she was getting very angry there now, "ALL YOU NEED IS A GIRL TO NOCK ER UP I BET U GONE AND NOCKD RIKI UP! "She said. then she put her hand over her mouth and stopped speaking Danny lower his head. "You know?" He asked her. She Nodded and walked over to her Counter and got the envelope that was on the counter and passed it to Danny. he opened it and there was a baby Scan it said Lindsay Monroe. Date 3Week's ago it was. "Why Didn't you tell me?" Danny lifted his head from the scan and looked at Lindsay. "I was scared you was going to leave me alone with a baby" She said whipping her tears away.

Danny Took her hand and Walked over to the couch and started to talk, "Lindsay I would never leave you thats why i came tonight to tell you I love you ". He got a box out from his pocket there laid a lovely Ring with a big but not to big diamond and got on one knee and showed Lindsay. " Lindsay Monroe ,Will you marry me?" He said. She was there confused didn't know what to say " ,...I...". Then she looked away holding back the tears in her eyes, then Looked back.

" I'm sorry but no" she got up and made her way to the door. "I think its time for you to go" she said opening the door for him. "Nice knowing ya" She added, Looking at him. "Linz Please lets talk about this " Danny said getting frustrated.

"Danny Please leave" She said pointing to the door. " I will always Love you Lindsay Monroe " He stated.

She closed the door and cried her eyes out and said " I love you Danny". She didn't Know he was On the other end of the door until he spoke, " Give me another chance please I won't mess up " He said. she Laughed a little and said " You need to prove you're a better man". Moving to the other end of the door and sitting down on the floor she opened the door and saw danny. He took her hand and smiled "I will i promise" He said. she held his hand and smiled back "You staying?". she Looking at him Seriously "You sure?" He asked.

"Yes I am" she got up and Waited for him.

"Ok" he got up and walked in to her apartment he put his hands around her waist, which made her smile a lot. He kissed her neck at the part which makes her giggle, she raised her hand and puts it on his head near his ear and moves her head and kisses his lips. He put his tongue with hers and started to search her mouth every inch. she pull'd back "Cowboy gone a big mad don't you think?" She said with a little giggle. " lets go to bed ". She got his hand and moves near her room .

Lindsay opened her draw where her Pyjamas are and got a pair out for her. She went down a draw and got some that Danny left here ages ago she washed them and iron's them, they smelt like the soap she washed them in. she passed them to danny then made her way to the bathroom to change into hers . Danny heard the Bathroom toilet flush he got into bed and waited for Lindsay. Lindsay walked out of the toilet and saw Danny and smiled ,she walked over to the bed and got in. She cuddled against him he put his arm around her shoulder to hold her. Then he kissed her head and put the blanket around her to keep her warm. His hand moved down to her stomach and rubbed the little bump that's appearing. Lindsay moved her hand down to his and held it she smiled and drifted off to sleep until the morning.

3AM Danny's phone rings

BRING BRING! 

Danny Woke up by his phone going off he moved over a little bit, but not to wake Lindsay up he got his phone and answered it.

"Messer" He said, But more like a whisper.

"Hey Danno its Flack ,we got a DOA in central Park we need your help"

"Flack you picked a good time you nit I'm over Montana's, don't get any idea's you clown"

"Oh what you and Monroe been up to then?"

"Flack you're not knowing. I'll be in work in a while Bye." And he Put the phone down .

Danny moved over to Lindsay and whisperd to her in her ear,

"Linz ?"

"Hmm...Ye?" He heard from her

"I got to go to work " he said Kissing her head

"Grr...Ok be good no detentions" She smirks

"Funny Montana, I'm going to shower then I go ". Danny puts his hand on her stomach and kisses the stomach, before he gets up and goes to shower .

Half hour later Danny got out the shower and grabbed his badge , gun and his phone before walking over to Lindsay. who is wraped up in the covers he smiled she looked to cute there, he wanted to go back to bed with her but he coudnt.

He walked over and kissed her head. she opend her eyes and smiled "You off?" She said half Yawning.

"Yeah what time you in?" Danny asked

"Day off" she said Putting her head back in the pillow and closed her eyes.

"Lucky person " he kissed he once more " I love you Lindsay" .

She Smiled into her pillow " I love you to Danny" She fell back to sleep and danny went off to work

CRIME SCENE

"Yo Dano" Flack said Waving at danny who was staring into thin air

"I hope this is good because my Girlfriend & Child is in bed without me" He said, but said to much

" Yo Danny boy is having a kid congrats my brother " He said giving him a punch on the sholder

" Ok you clown who's the vic?"

"Cassie Daniels , 23 Years old Lives in Manhatten with her husband. His name is Michael Daniels, Married 2Years and we trying to get hold of Michael now"

Danny put his gloves on and looked for I.D. in her pockets of her jacket. " Well it looks like she isn't dressed for this weather, its cold and she got on is her bra and undoes and this coat".

"Frost bite?" Flack asked while holding his note pad.

"No marks of frost bite, but i see a mark on her neck look's like a bite mark 2 teeth mark"

"Vampire Maybe?"

"I don't see a Edward Cullen here!"

"Take it your a twilight fan? What you think I should be team Edward or team Jacob?"

"What about team Flack "he Giggled

"Thanks I keep it in mind"

"I was being sarcastic you clown! "Danny got up and said. " right im going to send the body back to the lab for Sid to autopsy and im off Home! " Danny said getting up

"Ok bye"flack walked off ,Danny grabbed his kit and walked off to his car, then drove back to Lindsay's place.

He unlocked the door with the key she gave him a few weeks ago. he seen the lights still off so he closed the door and locked it. then walked over to the bed room and seen Lindsay sleeping in the bed. He walked over and took his jeans and top off and was there in his white vest and his boxers. he got in the bed and Kissed Lindsays head.

She opend her eyes "Hey" she said, giving him a little kiss on the lips. "Hey have a nice sleep?" he asked stroking her short hair. she nodded to him "like a baby". Danny looked down at her stomach and smiled. Lindsay laughed and got Danny's hand, and put it on her stomach. He felt a flutter on his hand, "Wow was that a?" he asked speechless. "Yeah It was" she moved closer to him and kissed his lips. " I love you danny i don't want to leave you ever again" Lindsay said Smiling the whole time. "Marry me then" Danny asked. "I will" smiled back" I will never leave you Lindsay Monroe ". He kissed her head and went back to sleep for the rest of the night.

The end!


End file.
